Faust
This page is created by HighLifeCola. Faust is a character that appears in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. He was once a well known medical doctor but after the loss of one of his female patients during an operation, Faust blamed himself for the girls death and turned into a murdering psychopath called Dr. Baldhead. After a while, he started having visions of the little girl who told him that it was not his fault that she died and that it was time to her to leave. Baldhead then realized that what he was doing was wrong and vanished. It is rumored that he took the identity of the healer known as Faust. Faust appears as a playable character in Guilty Gear Vs. BlazBlue for the Guilty Gear side. Gameplay Attributes Due to his tall size and long weapon, Faust has the most ranged melee attacks out of any character in he game. It is quite hard to pull of some combos though since the animations of some attacks make it hard for him to get back into battle. Faust also has a variety of magic tricks he can use to attack and confuse the opponent. For example, he uses a cape to teleport around the stage, sometimes damaging the opponent. He can also throw items that have random effects. Some explosive items he throws can hurt Faust as well so be careful. Moveset TBA Animations Intro Faust is seen walking down the hallway while looking at a list of patients. He reaches a door and opens it, revealing that it leads to the stage. Faust steps out and the door closes. The light above the door then turns red, reading "IN OPERATION". Outro Faust opens up an umbrella and is seen being taken away off the ground along with it. He continues to rise into the sky until he disappears from view and an little sparkle appears. Theme Song The Original Victory Quotes *'Sol Badguy' You're the only person who can deal with your trauma, but if you need help, I'd be more than happy to assist you. *'Ky Kiske' No matter how painful the path, it's important to move forward. You'll find the truth in the end. *'May' A strong state of mind gives even a helpless little girl this much power... This must be the power of love! *'Faust' It seems you weren't able to be quite like me after all. But guess I'm just on a different level than you. *'Potemkin' You have a better combat sense than I do, but my passion for the greater good outdid yours! *'Chipp Zanuff' Victory is decided in a split second. Unless you can master it, any strategy is useless. *'Millia Rage' You have great determination but no goals!...Of course, I'm sure you already knew that. *'Zato-1' It's fairly easy to see the end for those obsessed with the past. What do you see in your future? *'Axl Low' Even medical science cannot explain your ability to time-travel! *'Johnny' Your blade needs a better goal. Please sheath your weapon and let me through for now. *'Venom' You don't even realize that you've been brainwashed by villains. What an innocent and lonely soul... *'Testament' Summoning is also my specialty. I already have your timing down. *'Dizzy' More venom, less self-pity. Splendid! Now you don't need to worry about the future. *'Slayer' A monster with a sense of humor and a delicate manner!? I don't think I want to know what you're trying to hide. *'I-No' I can read you like a book. You can stand up again, but you won't be able to outwit me. *'Bridget' Kindness will help you overcome sadness. I'm sure that your wish will come true. *'Bedman' *'Ragna the Bloodedge' *'Jin Kisaragi' *'Noel Vermillion' *'Rachel Alucard' *'Taokaka' *'Carl Clover' *'Litchi Faye-Ling' *'Arakune' *'Iron Tager' *'Bang Shishigami' *'Hazama' *'Tsubaki Yayoi' *'Makoto Nanaya' *'Hakumen' *'Kokonoe' *'Valkenhayn R. Hellsing' *'Relius Clover' Skins *Dr. Baldhead Category:HighLifeCola Category:Guilty Gear Vs. BlazBlue Category:Guilty Gear Vs. BlazBlue Characters Category:Character Category:Male